For One Night
by Celsius009
Summary: Oneshot-The group spends the night at a church, located by Zelos' "surprise." During their stay, Sheena and Lloyd discover new feelings for one another in their time together.


**Author's Notes:**

**Hows it going people.**

**After almost two weeks in the idea mill, this oneshot was finally both finished and Beta-d today (a great thanks to speedy, _quality_ beta work from Twilight Scribe). I originally planned on beginning my own ToS novel and releasing the first chapter today, to mark the release of ToS2 over in Japan (Woot woot!). But I was already working on this, and figured I should finish one thing before starting another. Sorry, this is all you get today (you'll live- I promise).**

**I suppose a "Minor Spoiler" alert is in order...if you're really sensative about not having the slightest clue about the game, and don't know people like Sheena or Regal join your party. (Whoops- Oh well, guess you're no longer pure. You'll probably live through that too).**

**Anyways, please enjoy this Oneshot about Lloyd and Sheena, written and conceived by yours truly (and preread by TS's truly).**

**Disclaimer: If I had a penny for how badly I _wanted_ to own the rights to this game...I would have a penny. Looking at my right hand, I am saddened to see a penny sitting in my palm. Thus I can assume I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

**For One Night**

"Come on guys, it's right up ahead!"

Zelos was practically the sole force driving the group to his "Special Surprise". Nobody seemed at all thrilled to see whatever he had in store for them, but he assured them it would undoubtedly be the single greatest thing in their entire lives, ever, with the exception of meeting Zelos in person. "You too Lloyd, you're laggin!"

Lloyd was dragging his feet. The entire party was exhausted from the latest events of their adventure in reuniting the two worlds, but somehow Zelos was unaffected by the force that was weighing Lloyd's legs down. "Zelos if this 'surprise' isn't a hotel, I really don't care that much…"

"It's _better_, Lloyd…" Zelos said with a twinkle in his eye as he winked at Lloyd.

Lloyd never liked said "twinkle" much, but it did usually mean something interesting (to say the least) was coming. He quickened his pace to catch up with Sheena, who was walking a little behind the group so to be closer to Lloyd (though like her other subtle hints, this one went unseen for what it was).

"What do you think he has planned for us?" Lloyd asked her quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

Sheena jumped a little when he spoke, not hearing him come up beside her and being lost in her own thoughts…about him. "H-huh? What did y-you say?" she shook her head, clearing it of the last few images.

"I asked if you had any idea what Zelos might be planning for us…are you okay? You're turning red…" Lloyd looked on with concern as Sheena turned away to hide her blush.

She cleared her throat and calmed her mind, finally seeing those hours of meditation training coming into use. "Yeah, I'm fine Lloyd, thanks." She faced him as they walked, "I don't know exactly, but…"

Sheena looked around at the scenery of the little island they landed on, the late afternoon sun giving everything a golden glow, "I think he's tried bringing me here once, a long time ago…but then he brought up that it would be a romantic thing for just the two of us, and I left right away." she added quickly, not wanting it to sound as though there had ever been anything between her and Zelos.

Lloyd thought for a moment, "So he's taking us somewhere romantic?" He stopped and Sheena eyed him apprehensively. "...And he just winked at me?"

Sheena laughed loudly as Lloyd tried to hush her. "This isn't funny! C'mon you gotta help me out here!" Lloyd whispered hurriedly.

Her giggles subsided and she looked at him, humor still dancing in her eyes. She was enjoying this. _Serves you right, for ignoring me for so long…_ "What do you think I can do? Sounds like this is between you and him…"

"Just…just let me stay with you. Whatever it is he takes us to, I want to be with you at all times. You can't leave me. You promise, right?" he pleaded with her, eyes resembling something very close to Noishe's when he wanted something…badly.

Sheena's heart leapt as he made this suggestion. _If this place really is romantic…this is PERFECT!_ She smiled widely at him and mocked an exasperated sigh, "Sure…I _guess_ I can stand to keep you around a little closer than normal." She giggled and gently head butted him to make sure he knew she was kidding. _Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why me and not another member of the group?_

Lloyd look extremely relieved, "Good. I always know I can trust you Sheena. That's what makes you so much different than anyone else in our group. I can trust you with anything, and always will. I mean the others, we can talk about some stuff…but you're special." He smiled at her, unaware of what he was stirring inside her with his words.

Sheena felt her legs wobble. He had called her special…_Me! Lloyd thinks I'm special…_She grinned back at him. _AND he didn't refer to us as "friends"…_

"We're here everyone!"

They looked ahead to see Zelos at the foot of a pathway leading up to what appeared to be a three story church, looking at them expectantly, arms raised in a triumphant looking pose.

"A…big church? You brought us to an island in the middle of nowhere to spend the night at a church?" Lloyd asked him, clearly anticipating something grander.

"Perhaps this church has some historical significance?" Raine asked eagerly, noting from a distance the finely crafted architecture.

"Or some personal ties to the Chosen's past…" Regal thought out loud, appraising Zelos who was slowly lowering his arms, disappointment etched on his face.

"Oh I know! This place is for you to go and pray when you're not attending your royalty duties, right Zelos?" Colette chimed in.

"Yeah right, like Zelos even knows how to pray…" Genis smirked at the redhead who was looking quite sad now that no one had the slightest idea where they were.

_I mean I know they've never been here before, and this isn't their world…but surely one of them should have guessed-_

"Hot springs." Sheena answered simply. Everyone looked at her. "What? He's been going on about them for ages now…"

"Yes! Exactly right, my voluptuous beauty!" Zelos exclaimed, "That's where we are, and you can all thank me later. But for now, hows about my hunnies and I go for a little dip, hm?" He said as he sidled over to Sheena, trying to snake his arm around her waist.

"First of all, I'm not 'yours'," Sheena stated as she grabbed his hand in hers, "and second of all, no I don't think so. We have separate bathing pools, and you can use yours." She finished as she twisted his hand away from his body and felt several small bones break. But she didn't care; this was the single reason he had learned First Aid, and she wouldn't want to make it a wasted effort on his part.

"So…cold." Zelos whimpered on the ground, clutching his hand. But when he saw the others had continued on the path, plainly not caring, he stood and healed himself before hurrying to follow.

When he was finally caught up, he found Sheena in a heated argument with the pastor who regularly stood "guard" in front of the pools. "Your seriously removed the Male and Female tubs just because _he_ told you to?!" she pointed at Zelos accusingly. "Do you know who he is?"

"Do _you_ know who he is?" the pastor repeated quietly, "Ma'am, he is the Chosen. The embodiment of Martel herself. His needs are our commands."

"His _needs?_ You-! I am _not_ sharing a pool with that pervert." Sheena declared as if Zelos wasn't even there and marched away for the church.

She was not alone in her stance. "The male portion of our party may enjoy the springs first. We shall wait our turn…" Raine spoke to the pastor before following Sheena to the building, motioning for Colette and Presea to come.

"Hmph, fine then. We'll just go and relax a bit before we chill with the ladies tonight." Zelos shrugged and took a few steps towards the enclosure. "C'mon Lloyd. This'll be fun!"

But Lloyd was not moving a step closer towards those uncharted waters, and he had no intention whatsoever to. If Sheena wasn't getting in the same tub as Zelos was, there was no way in hell Lloyd would be.

"Yeah, lets go check them out Lloyd!" Genis was looking excited. While they had heard about them in class, neither had ever been to a hot spring before.

"Yeah, I um…forgot, I needed to ask one of the girls…something. I'll catch you guys later!" Lloyd shouted as he made a run to the large wooden doors the women had just disappeared behind.

They stared after him. "Was that fear in his eyes when he spoke?" Regal pondered.

"Nah, what's to be afraid of?" Zelos shrugged again and walked into the enclosure. "Now this way guys. I'll show you where to get changed. We wear towels in the springs, but you can go nude if you want. Personally I prefer the latter…"

Genis and Regal looked uncertainly at each other before resigning themselves and following him.

* * *

Lloyd entered the church, and took a deep breath. He loved the scent of these old buildings, a smell of ancient dust and earth. Hearing female voices coming down the spiral stairs in the stone doorway directly ahead of him, he took the stairs three at a time until he reach the second floor, behind which the noise originated. It sounded like loud giggling and laughing. _Why do women always giggle when they're together?_ He supposed this was to be the girl's room for the night.

Deciding he should knock before entering, he did so. The noise died down almost instantly and a voice called "Who is it?"

"Its me, Lloyd. Can I come in?" he called back.

Hushed whispers and more giggles could be heard, but he waited patiently. It would always baffle him as to why women felt the need to confer about _everything_ with each other whenever the opportunity arose. Finally it stopped, and footsteps could be heard.

The door creaked open, and Sheena's head popped out. "What's up Lloyd? Why aren't you in the springs?"

"I told you, I didn't want to go anywhere alone with Zelos. Especially not the hot springs. I wanted to be with you." He answered, bearing a look that made Sheena's cheeks tint with red.

Stifled giggles could be heard from the room behind her, and she threw an angry look at the sources, blushing even more. Turning back to the man she'd had a crush on for the past several months, she said "We're having some girl talk right now Lloyd…can we talk later? I'm sure if Zelos is in the springs, he won't bother you." She really did want to spend time with him. Just not now, when she had the precious alone time the other female members of the group.

"Yeah…okay, I guess you're right…" Lloyd conceded, looking slightly dejected.

"Hey…" Sheena extended an arm out the door and brought a hand to Lloyd's face. "We'll talk later, I promise." She smiled at his boyish grin as he nodded and headed up the stairs to the third floor, where the males would be sleeping.

Closing the door behind her, she put her back to it and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. _Martel help, I think I'm in love with him…_

"Wow Sheena, I've never seen you like this for anyone." Colette said, eyeing her thoughtfully from where she lay on the bed.

Sheena instantly felt her blush returning. "H-Huh? What are you talking about?" She would have turned away to hide it, but knew facing the wall or the door would have been an obvious sign she was trying to hide something, and wouldn't fool the Chosen's eye or the Professor's intuition. This wasn't Lloyd she was talking to, after all…

"There is no reason to be embarrassed by your emotions, Sheena. They're emotions because we can't control them." Raine said, sitting on the floor and smiling at the ninja who was looking around desperately, as though for a disappearing trick she had misplaced.

"Embarrassed? W-who's em-" Sheena was stumbling over her words like a recently blinded man trying to find his was across a foreign cluttered room.

"Is this…common? To be denying blatant truths in an attempt to convince oneself?" Presea asked Raine quietly, as if Sheena couldn't hear her.

Sheena stared at her, but a faint smile on the little girl's face told her it wasn't meant to be unheard. "Can you guys be serious for a bit? I don't think…"

"We are being serious!" Colette chirped happily. She giggled, then asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"W-what? What?!" Sheena simply stared at her in absolute horror at this idea.

"This is Lloyd we're talking about here." Raine reminded her, "Take it from his teacher for the past twelve years, if you want him to see _anything_, you're going to need to say it, or show it, in plain view. He doesn't understand inferences or hints. Especially not the one's you've been dropping for him."

"Like walking behind the group to be closer to him today?" Colette added.

"Or the time she fell ill in Mizuho and was in bed for nine days? And all she would mutter was 'Lloyd' for hours on end?" Presea recalled.

"Wait, what? Why didn't anyone tell me about that?" Sheena demanded. Her face felt as though she were back at the Seal of Fire.

Colette rolled over on the bed, looking at Sheena upside down and giggled slightly. "We all thought it was very cute. Lloyd didn't leave your bedside the entire time. He was only gone when you woke up because the medicine woman needed to check on you."

Sheena's face felt like Genis had just cast Eruption on her…while at the bottom of the Seal of Fire. She had thought she had just lain there alone for a few days. She had no idea Lloyd…

"She looks like she didn't know that." Presea still spoke only to Raine, but the smile playing across her features said Sheena was meant to hear it all.

"Yes well," Raine coughed, "that may not exactly have been hint-dropping, but it shows the extent to which he won't comprehend something until it's shown directly to him. And based on her reaction, I would assume she has not told him yet. I should hope this conversation, if nothing else, better prepares you for your…'confession'."

"I-I don't know…what you're-" Sheena's level of discomfort with this subject was relatively high to begin with, but adding that it was with three other friends she traveled, ate, and lived with, and it became…_But if I can't talk about it with _them_, how am I supposed to talk about it with _him_?_

"Do you think they will be married in Mizuho? I want to see a Mizuho wedding…" Presea half asked Colette, half pondered aloud to herself.

Colette squealed. "Oh their kids are going to be so adorable!" she said, flipping right side up again.

Raine looked over at the two, "Now I think we might be making her uncomfortable…as well as jumping forward a bit down the road…"

She turned back to confirm this, but found the space by the door empty, the door itself slightly ajar and creaking softly.

* * *

Sheena hadn't paid attention to where she ran, she just knew she was _not_ about to discuss _that_ with them. She was having a difficult enough time as it was just getting her feelings noticed…

_But maybe they were right about that…He's not going to see me the way I want him to unless…I show him first._

She finally looked around to see where she was. She stood at the top of the spiral stone staircase that led from the bottom of the church to the topmost room…the door to which was a foot in front of her.

_Isn't…Lloyd in there?_ She hadn't recalled hearing him walk back down the stairs past their door while she and the girls were "talking". Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she quietly stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

The room was small- much smaller than the girl's room. But it had a view the likes of which their room couldn't contend with. Through the window the almost setting sun could be seen, sending a beam directly over the treetops of the foliage covering the island straight into this room. She wondered for a moment if the room was built specifically to capture this time of day in all its magnificence, for the entire room seemed to be shaded a bright gold or scarlet, the woodwork a seemingly shining bronze. It was breathtaking.

Tearing her eyes awake from the spectacular view, her eyes settled on the single bed. She wondered where the other guys would be sleeping tonight, for of the two rooms in the church, one was claimed, and the other had a single bed, which was apparently also already claimed. She smiled at the sleeping figure lying spread eagled atop the white linen sheets of the bed.

He had probably just lain down out of boredom, but it hadn't taken long for sleep to take him. He was resting quietly, chest slowly rising and falling with his even, deep breaths. Sheena approached the bed cautiously, not wanting the hidden creaking floorboards to wake him.

She reached the side of the bed, over which his feet lay hanging, and considered him for a moment. _Why? What is it about you that I feel so strongly about? Something I've never felt for any other person before?_ It didn't take her a second to realize: everything.

She grinned at his sleeping form, and rested a knee on the bed beside his. _How does this happen to people like me? I was sent on a mission to save a world…and end up on a journey to save two, with the man I love…_

Weight was applied to the knee as her lithe figure bent over the body on the bed, her hand resting right above his head to support her. _Will you ever see me the way I see you?_

Her body was over his now, the very slight disturbance from the extra weight on the bed not enough to wake him. Her face came level with his and she gazed upon it to her heart's content, taking note of every line, every curve. She couldn't find anything she would change, not for the world.

She rather enjoyed this, being able to look at him all she wanted and not have him know. She couldn't do it when he was awake- whenever he noticed, she found herself unable to meet his eyes for some time afterwards. _But now, when he was asleep…_She brought her other hand up to stroke the side of his face lovingly.

_I'm such a coward…this is the most affection I've displayed towards you because you're not even awake to see it…because I'm so afraid of your rejection…_

Sheena wasn't sure what she would do if he didn't return her feelings. She knew life would go on but…this was Lloyd. There was no man that could compare to him in this world or any other. Anything and everything she'd ever want in a man could be found lying underneath her, right now, sleeping blissfully, unaware of the emotional storm he was causing directly over him.

_Oh Lloyd…_She let her body relax, taking the weight away from the knee and hand to allow herself to lie half on the bed, half on Lloyd. She shut her eyes tight and buried her face in his shoulder. _This may be the closest I'm ever going to be to you…so I want to make the most of it._

Lloyd stirred then, but it was only to turn on the arm she was laying on and put his other arm around her side. She stared at the face inches from her own, still sleeping peacefully. If anything he actually looked even more content now, with his arm around her.

Her mind began racing, jumbled thoughts wondering what would happen if they were found like this, or if he himself woke up, or…

She suddenly realized none of it mattered. All that mattered at this time was that she was with him now, here in the present, and whatever would come in the future could be dealt with then. That was one of the many rules Lloyd lived his life by that Sheena admired him so much for.

She didn't know if Lloyd could read minds when he was asleep, but she could have sworn his hold around her tightened slightly as his mouth twitched into a familiar grin.

Feeling it had been too long since she allowed herself some things _she_ enjoyed, she slipped her arm under his, holding his body closer to hers, not letting go until eventually the warmth of the room around her and the calm being around Lloyd brought, all let her drift away into a tranquil sleep.

* * *

Regal took a step out of the wooden framework surrounding the hot springs and allowed himself a rare shudder. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with his body, by any means. In fact ignoring his strict adherence to a rigorous exercise regiment outside of the daily demand for physical fitness, he was also at constant peace with mind and body. He had nothing to be ashamed of. But…

He considered the towel wrapped around his waist. _Yes…it is for the best that it is there._ He turned to see Genis coming out of the spring as well, looking equally shaken. _That poor child…a Chosen should know better…_

"So uh…" Genis looked around for the clergyman normally standing in front of the springs, ready to stop anyone from entering. "Where are our clothes?"

"The pastor said they were taken away for cleaning…we might try behind the church. But first we should inform the female members of our party that the springs are open whenever they're ready…" Regal glanced back at the wooden dividers that hid the pools from view, behind which splashing and laughter could be heard. "…Once the Chosen feels it is time to stop playing with his newfound 'friend'…"

"Yeah about that," Genis began as he tightened the towel around his waist to keep it from falling as they made their way through the double doors of the church, "Who was that guy? He just kept standing around yelling 'Arr' to everything…it was really weird. And creepy…how'd he even get in there? He didn't look like a priest…"

"An excellent question, but I have no answers." Regal responded as they climbed the stairs. "Besides, it's of no concern to us now." he finished as they drew near the door to the women's room.

He knocked once and almost instantly small feet could be heard shuffling towards the door. The door was barely thrown open before Colette was exclaiming loudly "I'm so glad you came back Sheena! We were just talking about who could babys-s-s…" she caught sight of who was standing before her, and it was not Sheena.

"We came to inform you the springs are…ah…is something wrong?" Uncertainty entered Regal's voice as he spoke the last words, looking carefully around the room for what may have causing all eyes to be staring at him.

"I-it's-…I mean…Wow…" Colette seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared at the man in front of her. "Do you work out?"

"I-what?" Regal's face was beginning to hue as comprehension of the situation dawned on him.

"As far as human bodies go…that is impressive Regal. Good work." Even Presea had something to add.

Genis was looking from them to Regal in puzzlement. "Guys its not like his usual shirt hides that much…I mean you can practically see it all anyway. Right Raine?"

But Raine it seemed had found a spot on the wall far away from the doorway particularly interesting, for she refused to look in that direction.

"Raine?" Genis called again, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Genis. Ah, yes Regal- good work…human bodies and such…" the slightest shade of pink could be seen tinting her normally pale cheeks.

Regal was never terribly fond of being the center of attention, and these circumstances weren't helping that fact. "I ah…am going to change." He said as he backed away from the continued stares of his friends and made a quick sidestep up the stairs, where he assumed the men would be spending the night.

Genis looked after him, still deeply confused about this entire matter. Shaking his head and resolving there were some times when no amount of intelligence could contend with the wisdom brought with age, he turned back to the girls in the room. "We came to tell you that the springs are open…whenever you wanna go kick Zelos out." He threw one last look at Raine (still staring determinedly at the wall) before closing the door and hurrying up the stairs to find Regal.

* * *

Regal stood catching his breath, calming himself after the ordeal in the room below. _That was…the most flattering-unpleasant experience I think I've ever had._ He approached the door and knocked once, as custom. There was no answer.

Feeling putting an ear to the door would border attempted eavesdropping, he simply lightly knocked again and pushed the door open. He first took note of the windows position, and wondered what might the room look like were it only a short time earlier. But the sun was beginning to sink, barely peeking over the treetops.

The second item of interest was the two figures lying on the bed. A smile slowly flickered across his face as he saw who they were, and what it likely meant. He was forcibly reminded of his time with Alicia…

"Hey Regal, is this where we're sleeping tonight?" Man it sure looks sma-" Genis had come up the stairs behind him, "…is that Lloyd and Sheena?"

"That would…appear to be the case." Regal muttered quietly, tapping a finger to his lips to tell the boy to lower his voice. He hoped Genis wouldn't want to know about this, or better yet wouldn't understand in the first place. However upon seeing his shocked expression evolve into a semi-evil grin, he added "But they would most likely appreciate it if we did not tell others what we accidentally saw here today."

"Yeah, I'll bet Lloyd would." Genis whispered, chuckling. "But this is too good to let him down on!"

Regal decided to switch tactics. "Imagine for a moment…that you and Presea were found in a similar position…"

The boy's face drained then flushed- like a bucket being emptied and filled with water. "T-that's dif-ferent." He caught Regal's calm blue eyes, eyebrow raised questioningly. "Yeah okay. I guess we can 'forget' what we saw." He uttered quickly.

Regal nodded and allowed himself a small victorious smile. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder at the two sleeping on the bed, he closed the door behind him and set off to find his clothing…and a place to sleep tonight.

* * *

_Dark…it's dark out…_

Sheena could sense night had fallen several hours ago before she even opened her eyes. _How long have I been asleep…?_

In a rush she remembered where and how she'd fallen asleep and her eyes shot open. They took in Lloyd's face, and she deduced he had not woken since she'd laid down next to him. Relief spread over her, _Good…now I just need to get out of this before he does wake up…_

Unfortunately she wasn't sure how to go about this. He still had an arm around her and she was certain that after his several hour nap, it wouldn't take much to wake him.

Suddenly he began to move and she almost lost herself in panic before she saw her opening. He yawned and stretched without opening his eyes, and she slipped off the bed with one swift motion. She quickly stepped over to the window, as far away from the bed as possible yet still be in the same room.

Lloyd sat up and examined the room he was in. "Wow…it's prettier at night." He muttered to himself before looking around and seeing Sheena, silhouetted against the moonlight. "Oh hey Sheena!…what're doing here?"

"Hm? Ah, I was just…waiting for you to wake up!" She coughed and prayed to Martel no one else thought she sounded as unconvincing as she did to herself.

Lloyd looked confused for a moment before deciding that was a legit reason to be in someone's room. "Oh…well were you waiting long? I just found this bed and sorta crashed, hehe. Any idea what time it is?"

"No, not long at all." She was glad the darkness hid her blush. "And no, sorry…I didn't check the time before I came up here…"

But Lloyd didn't seem to be listening (fortunately for Sheena). He sat on the bed with a concentrated look on his face, "You know, I think you were in a dream I was having…"

"I w-was?" Her heart felt as though it both leapt and stopped at the same time. "What was…I mean what was I- were we, doing?" she felt the blush darken as she heard what she said and knew it sounded a little different than she intended.

"I, uh…" Lloyd's voice haltered slightly before continuing, "I actually don't remember, hehe. But I think we were hugging or something in this bed…" _There's nothing wrong with hugging right?_ "Man I coulda sworn it was real!"

Sheena realized he just might have woken up for a few seconds before going back to sleep and thought she should change the subject before his mind could piece two and two together. "So um, are you going back to sleep? It's pretty late…"

"Nah, I think I've slept long enough. I'd just be lying here for hours anyway. What about you? You look like you may have napped, but if you're still tired you can use the bed if you want." Lloyd offered, noticing her partially matted hair.

Sheena was amazed at his _selective_ powers of observation. _How he sees some things and completely ignores others I'll never know…_ Ruffling the side of her hair she slept on, she said "No I slept well enough too. But I'm not sure what they have around here that will keep you entertained for the rest of the night…"

"Well I would say let's check out the hot springs…" Lloyd suggested slowly, "But I'd guess you already went with the other girls; and I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

"No- I didn't go with them," Sheena assured, "But…there's supposed to be guy and girl distinctions…"

Lloyd looked at her, waiting for further explanation. When she just looked confused back at him, he asked "…So? We saw each other at the beach before. What's the difference?"

"I think we wear towels in the springs, Lloyd." Sheena's blush, which had come so close to disappearing, returned in full force to dominate her face.

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "We're pretty close Sheena. I wouldn't have a problem with it, only because it's you. But if it would make you uncomfortable, we can find something else to do."

She stared at him, taken aback by his honesty, how easily he expressed his opinions, and his overall care for her. Most men she knew would be jumping on the opportunity to get a chance at seeing her in only a towel, and would be trying their hardest to persuade her to come. But Lloyd was not most men. She tilted her head down, so her bangs might hide any blush the room's darkness might be letting show and her smile at the fact that she knew her Lloyd would always be one of a kind. "No…let's do the springs."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to just because I wanted to…" Lloyd chose his words carefully and considerately, as Kratos taught him to. His friend's feelings were important to him, as was their wellbeing. And Sheena wasn't just any "friend." Just what she was confused him, enough to make his brain hurt, so he usually didn't try thinking about it. But "friend" didn't seem like the right word…

"Yes, I want to. Only because it's you, though…" she echoed his words and brought her head up so he could see her smile.

"Well then, great!" Lloyd laughed and got off the bed. "Wanna meet me down there in a few minutes? I'll need to change and maybe get something to eat real quick…"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'll go change too while you eat. I swear are you ever not hungry?" She asked as she walked over to the door.

"I dunno…I'll tell you when it happens." Lloyd grinned at her as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Lloyd stepped out onto the dirt right outside the doors to the church. He was barefoot, and wore only a towel he found in a cabinet downstairs around his waist. Feeling the cold ground beneath his feet, he felt a chill spread goose bumps up to his neck and decided he would wait for Sheena in the springs.

He made his way past the doorway into the enclosure,and marveled at what he saw. It wasn't so much that it was "amazing" to look upon by any means, but rather that it was so simple, so modest. The pool was just that, an ordinary looking natural pool, littered with large rocks along the sides, surrounded by forest with the exception of the area from where he just came. The water was still and inviting, with steam slowly billowing out far into the night sky above, beyond which millions of tiny dots of light could be seen twinkling merrily.

A smile spread across his face as he recognized crickets chirping and the other calming noises of the night. But just as he was getting comfortable standing around enjoying the clouds of warm mist hovering around the water, a cold breeze suddenly cut through the pleasurable haze, sending another wave of chill up Lloyd's spine. Apparently nature didn't appreciate being enjoyed at a distance when it was offering the rare gift of touch.

"Okay-okay! Jeez I thought I would be nice and wait for my friend…" Lloyd complained to the source of the wind (possibly Sylph), stepping one foot into the pool.

Another, considerably better chill was sent up his spine, this one stemming from indescribable warmth. It was as though this spring was made with the exact temperature in mind as to deliver those soaking in it into a state of physical euphoria. _This…This is wonderful…_

Lloyd sat down in the water which came up to his upper shoulders, putting his back to a flat rock and faced upwards towards the sky, eyes closed to focus purely on the feel of the warmth around him.

A quiet noise near the wooden screens by the entrance made him open his eyes and scan the area for the source. But all he could hear now was the crickets and the cry of a night bird. He glanced nervously back at the entrance. "Is someone there?" he called.

"Boo" a soft voice behind him made him jump as two hands covered his eyes, preventing him from turning his head.

He smiled and relaxed when he realized he knew who it was. "Hey Sheena."

She laughed and pulled her hands away, jumping back a little (more out of reflex than need). "Aww, how could you tell?"

He turned to look at her, "Well who else wou-…it be…" Lloyd was speechless as his gaze fell upon her, standing a little away from the edge of the water, wearing only a towel that covered from around her chest almost to her knees. It wasn't that it was revealing, as it was that it emphasized her form considerably more than her normal clothes, which were a rather loose fit- leaving, as Zelos had once (and only once) complained, "much to the imagination." But now that Lloyd could see her shapely physique in the moonlight, he could see why Zelos often chose her as the target for his advances. Suddenly many thoughts that would have qualified as "Zelos-worthy" entered his mind, and he mentally kicked himself. _You shouldn't be thinking about her, your friend, like that!_

"Lloyd, is…something wrong?" Sheena asked tentatively. She was uncomfortable enough just being within eyesight of him while wearing only a towel. The fact that he was actually looking at her was making her fight one of the hardest battles she ever had between herself and her blush. Even with all her Mizuho training techniques for self-control, she was still losing.

"Uh- no! Sorry, was thinking…to myself. Very unlike me, right? That's what Genis always says when I say that, hehe…" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"No, not at all. I think everybody needs some time to think over things every day…" Sheena said as she walked back over to the rock Lloyd was leaning on, "and I think you especially have more to think about than most, with everything we have going for us- and for you."

"I'm sure Genis could say something to counter that statement, but you're lucky I don't have his thinking abilities…" Lloyd chuckled as he turned back to face the center of the pool, "Just the gift of being smart, I guess. Some of us are born with it, others…are like me, hehe."

Sheena frowned and leaned over the large rock to lightly play with Lloyd's hair. She was delighted when he didn't object (he usually never liked anyone touching his hair), only leaned his head back and closed his eyes, but she kept her tone serious. "I don't believe that at all, Lloyd. You only say that because other people say it- "you're a slow thinker" or whatever. In reality your thoughts run deeper than anyone else I know. You see things for what they are, not a shred more or less. In fact that…" she paused and remembered Raine's words from earlier, "That's one of the things I…like most about you." She finished with that, hoping he could catch the most basic of hints. That had been the most obvious one she had given him. It barely even qualified as a "hint".

Lloyd opened his eyes and stared into the moonlit warm water. _Likes most about me…_He smiled. "Thanks Sheena." He said as she moved around the rock to put a foot into the water next to him, testing the heat to decide if it was comfortable. "I always feel better whenever you're around. About anything, even myself. Like when I was about to fight in the Coliseum, I knew I would win because you were there cheering me on."

Sheena looked at him and blushed when she met his eyes. "It w-was n-nothing…don't m-mention it…" she stammered, looking away. Why was it always so hard to make eye contact? Why was it easier to face Zelos, who spent more of his time staring at her body than her eyes, than Lloyd, whose merest glance made her feel like her soul was being examined. She then realized that with Zelos, it was easier because she could channel her energy into anger, as well as follow through with some form of aggressive action. Where with Lloyd…as cliché as it was to admit, it was like having butterflies flying around her stomach. She had never gotten the feeling Lloyd gave her before from anyone else, but she enjoyed it, because it was him giving it.

"No, I really mean it Sheena. Thank you, not only for that, but for everything else you do too." Lloyd continued, "Like being there for me when…damn, when haven't you been there for me? You've always got my back. On top of that, you're always there to talk to me, right when I could use someone to talk to. And every conversation ends with me feeling better than I did before it. No one else does that for me. I said guess that makes you the most special friend I have."

Sheena was surprised the water wasn't boiling with the heat her face was giving off. _But he called us…me, "friend" again…No- Dammit Sheena, he's trying! I just need to try harder too._ She inched closer to Lloyd, still sitting with his back to the side of the pool, arms spread out along the ridge of rocks behind him. She wanted to talk, to respond to his gratefulness, but found her mouth to be unable to respond to her own brain. Instead she simply lowered herself into a sitting position right beside him, less than a foot between their hips.

Lloyd sensed he had said something wrong, but for the life of him couldn't find what it was. _Damn, I thought I was giving her a compliment…but why is she sitting so close to me? The whole pool is open, and she-_

"T-thanks L-Lloyd. That's p-probably one of th-the nicest things anyone's told me…" Sheena muttered quietly, staring at the water, not trusting herself to even glance in his direction. She knew if she met his eyes she wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the night. She inched closer to him, feeling the muscled arm along the rocks behind her on her back.

Lloyd felt her touch his arm and wondered if he should retract it. _Nah, she sat there. Why should I move my arm just because of that?_ "Are you okay Sheena? I'm sorry, I thought I was thanking you…" She only shook her head, signifying his apology wasn't necessary. Sensing if he wanted his time here with her to continue, he would need to change the subject, he spoke, "Incredible moon tonight, isn't it?"

A look of relief spread across her face as she turned upwards to look at the giant globe of white and yellow in the sky. It was full, and looked larger tonight than most nights; positioned perfectly right above the tree's surrounding the pool, so it could be seen in all its celestial glory. "Yeah…we always get the best moon cycles here in Tethe'alla. We even have a festival for it, once a year."

"Man, I feel like we don't get anything in Sylvarant. You guys have all this technology and holidays we've never even heard about. And we have…a desert. What's the festival like?" Lloyd often voiced his envy at the condition of the worlds by comparison.

"The Harvest Moon Festival? It takes place late in our year, a little before winter sets in. The reason for its celebration changes for different areas. In Mizuho we celebrate it for the coming time when its best to harvest crops. I can tell you they have great food and get-togethers, with family and with friends, but…Sorry, I was never the best at remembering the histories of things."

Lloyd chuckled and moved his hand to gently squeeze her shoulder. "You think you're bad?"

She blushed, more because of the hand now resting on her shoulder and his arm around her than whatever it was he just said- she had stopped listening after it was put there.

"So do you think you could show me some time?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Show you…the festival?" she asked, unsure of what he meant and still pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Well yeah. I liked Mizuho, and I want to still spend time with you when our journey's over. Why not show me some of your village's traditions?" Lloyd looked at her.

"Y-yeah! Okay, we can do that. I promise you won't be disappointed." She assured him as she remembered the wide range of food, all expertly made, that had been at the last festival she had attended. She looked back at him, and their eyes locked. "And I…I still want to be seeing you too…" She wasn't sure if she was still blushing (she probably was), all she could see was the eyes of the man who had made her feel ways she didn't know was possible for other people before meeting him.

Lloyd was suddenly hit with a feeling then, a feeling _for_ Sheena, that he knew he had never noticed before…but had always been there. Sheena was important to him, this he knew. But just now, with her words, he realized that…he was important to her too. _Doesn't that mean something more than friendship? When a guy and a girl…"mean something" to each other?_

He grinned at her, and she inched closer to him again. "Lloyd?"

His grin faded slightly, to be replaced by a more serious expression. "Yeah Sheena? Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't again- his gaze held her fast. _How can he not see anything in how close we are? He can pick up on when to change the subject in a conversation but gets _nothing_ when we're inches apart?_

Lloyd tilted his head slightly. "Did you need to tell me something? I thought you called my name…"

Sheena closed her eyes. _I can't do this…not when he's looking right at me…_Suddenly a thought hit her, and she knew what she had to do. Opening her eyes again, she said "Lloyd…Close your eyes for a minute? I need…to see something."

"Closing _my_ eyes will make _you_ see something?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just…do it. Please, for me…" Sheena's voice begged quietly. She wasn't sure how much longer she could control the courage she was mustering up.

Lloyd half shrugged, _I trust her, right?_, and closed his eyes.

Sheena saw his eyes close and knew this was her chance. _Just like when he was sleeping…he can't see you, and he can't judge you…now do what you should be brave enough to do when he's looking at you._ She began to lean forward, closing the very small gap between them.

She was near enough to feel his breath on her lips. She hovered close to him, lips wanting desperately to connect with his, brows pulled into a frown at her inability to do so. _Why can't I…he's so close…_

Lloyd felt her presence right in front of him. He could feel her hanging indecisively around him, holding some type of internal struggle. He wished he could help her with whatever it was, but he didn't know what she was fighting. Suddenly it all hit him- the feelings he was having, the "friendship" that didn't feel like the relationship he'd ever had with anyone else, why he felt she was "special" in comparison to every other person he had ever met in his life. _Do I…do I love her? Like Kratos and my mom?_

"O-okay, Lloyd…you can open your eyes now…" Sheena muttered quietly.

He opened his eyes to see Sheena sitting back where she was a minute ago, tears in her eyes as she stared into the water in front of her. _Why is she…_ "Sheena?"

"Yeah…Lloyd?" Sheena murmured, so disappointed in her own self to allow herself to look at him, the man she loved so much she couldn't show it. She couldn't get over her own insecurity to tell Lloyd how she ever felt, here, when they were alone. When else would there be a time, if not now?

"I'm…I'm sorry."

This took her off guard. _What does he have to be sorry fo-?_ The feeling of a hand cupping her chin and tilting her head towards him stopped her thoughts in their mental tracks. As did his lips covering hers following. She was amazed at how this simple act could make her feel so unbelievable. It was like having a thousand pound weight lifted off her heart, being replaced with the sensation of relief, joy, and pure happiness. She melted into the kiss, vaguely aware of his hand caressing the side of her face, the other holding her waist, as if afraid she would escape his embrace, and of her own arms coming up and around to rest on his shoulders, wrapping around his back and head. Too soon for her, he pulled away.

Lloyd spoke quickly, looking straight into her eyes with a look of absolute fear on his face. "I'm so sorry Sheena, I had to- I mean I couldn't-"

She pulled him back into the kiss using her arms still around him. Her back to the wall, she pulled him closer to her as she deepened their kiss. She had been waiting too long for him to come around, she wasn't going to chance him missing this "hint". He finally seemed to understand and followed her lead, continuing to stroke her face and hold her close.

After a short while they broke, needing air. Lloyd still kept his arm around her waist, however.

"Not that I mind, but you know I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." Sheena said, looking to the hand around her side.

"It's not that, it's…I don't know, I just like holding you. You being close makes me feel better than ever, and when I can hold you its like that feeling being doubled." Lloyd responded, using the hand around her side to pull her to his waist, so they were sitting side by side together against the rock.

"Hm, then I guess it's a good thing you're stuck with me then." She laughed and turned to him to gently nuzzle his neck.

Lloyd smiled and leaned into her. He couldn't describe the feelings she was giving him, only that they were the best by far he had ever felt for any reason.

She stopped then and pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes. "Lloyd? I need to tell you something."

"Do I need to close my eyes again?" he half joked.

She blushed and playfully bit his ear. "No. In fact I'd prefer if you looked at me when I tell you."

He stopped chuckling and looked at her, hoping she could say whatever it was she looked like she was trying to say.

"I…I love you, Lloyd." There. She had said it. It had been difficult, even with him showing his interest in her first, but she had managed after several weeks of trying to tell him her feelings.

Lloyd looked shocked at this. He had probably never heard that word used so seriously before in his life, but he knew from the second it left Sheena's mouth that it was what he felt for her. "Sheena…I love you too."

Sheena giggled, bringing him close to her again to lean her forehead against his. _So this is what it feels like to be in love with someone…_ She knew in that instant that she couldn't stop feeling the way she did about Lloyd now or any time in the future, it would have been impossible. He would be hers forever, and she knew she would be his. She couldn't explain how she knew these things, perhaps Verius was assuring her mind, but she knew it was the truth.

Lloyd smiled and leaned his head into hers as well. He had completely forgotten about the fight against Cruxis and saving the worlds. For him, there was only himself, Sheena, and her happiness, which he vowed to himself to maintain for as long as he drew breath. He loved her with every cell in his body, and he knew he would for the rest of his life. There was no one in this world, the next, or the universe after theirs that could hold a candle to Sheena's flame.

She moved her head to better face his again and kissed him, this time moving her body into his lap to better enjoy his touch, not caring if she wore only a towel. This was the man she loved with all her heart, body, and mind. She could have been wearing nothing and it wouldn't have made a difference.

When they separated again, she turned over to face the moon rising higher above the trees, still sitting in his lap. She brought a hand up to play with his hair again and clasped her other in one of his. His free hand found its way around her stomach, and he leaned his head in to rest on top of hers.

"I love you Sheena. And I always will." Lloyd murmured quietly, giving both his hands a light squeeze.

Sheena giggled as he squeezed her stomach, but stopped long enough to say "And I will forever love you Lloyd…now kiss me." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Lloyd smiled and moved down to kiss her upside down. For this one night, there was only Lloyd and Sheena. The rest of the world could wait.

For them, one journey was drawing to close, just as another was barely beginning.

* * *

**Glad thats finally posted. Been occupying space on my to do list for longer than it should have.**

**Hope you liked the read. Always nice to know one's work is appreciated by others, even if they don't say it.**

**In a related matter, the story review option is a chance for you, the precious reader, to make your voice heard! Please tell me what you thought of it. Were there scenes that could have been done better? A time when a character wasn't believable?**

**Or if you just want to post and drop a comment by, giving a general thumbs up or thumbs down (but a "and why" statement could also help me out a tad), thats cool too. Author's love to know people read their stuff, and even more when it is liked.**

**Till next story folks,  
Celsius**


End file.
